


Midorima's Awkward Boners

by chaco



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaco/pseuds/chaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima and his (Akashi-induced) awkward boners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midorima's Awkward Boners

Midorima was the last one to enter the locker room after a practice match with the other starters. By the time he was ready to change, Kise, Aomine, and the others were on their way out. Akashi bid them a safe trip home and turned to Midorima with a small smile. “Good practice.”

Midorima nodded in reply and walked over to his locker. “Good practice.”

Akashi started pulling off his jersey to change so Midorima averted his eyes to his own pile of clothes. He was about to take off his jersey when he heard a noise that strangely sounded like a …meow. Turning over to the source, he gaped at the sight of Akashi in his boxers with a pair of cat ears and a tail swishing back and forth.

“Midorimeow.” Akashi cleared his throat and tried again. “Midorima, do I have cat ears and a tail right neow?”

The captain of Teikou’s basketball club stood with his arms crossed, the image of imposing authority. His cat ears twitched at his tongue’s betrayal.

“…Yes… Yes you do,” Midorima answered in disbelief.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. His horoscope on Oha Asa that day was good and he had his lucky item - a stuffed emperor penguin plush toy. His day wasn’t supposed to include his captain with cat ears and a cute speech impediment. He also wasn’t supposed to think that his captain was cute (he didn't even like cats!).

Akashi frowned (in a totally not cute way) and examined his ears with his hands.

“Hmm. Interesting. I can’t say I saw this coming, for once.”

Some god up there surely hated Midorima. He couldn’t even enjoy this rare moment of Akashi’s fallibility. His mouth went dry so he cleared his throat.

“Anyway, you should put on some clothes at the very least.”

He hoped he turned away fast enough for Akashi to miss the creeping blush across his face. He pushed up his glasses, uncomfortable at the feeling of Akashi’s sharp eyes boring into his back. Akashi padded lightly over to him, curiosity clearly piqued.

“Midorimeow, look at me.”

How the other could still sound so authoritative in this kind of situation was beyond Midorima, but as he turned around, he caught the gleam in Akashi’s cat-like eyes.  Something furry snaked around his leg and in surprise, he tripped back and fell. If this was Akashi’s new form of Ankle Break, they were all doomed.

Akashi stooped down and perched on top of Midorima’s lap. Too close, way too close! Midorima was sure his face was now clashing horribly with his hair.

“Akashi, can you get off of me?” He tried to speak as evenly as he could.

“No,” came the terse reply as Akashi squirmed in his lap. Instead, his hand started roaming into dangerous territory.

The blush burned up to the tips of Midorima’s ears and he grabbed at Akashi’s hand.

“Where are you touching A-Akashi?? Also, stop rubbing on me!!”

He considered his choices then. He could take this as his cruel fate and allow Akashi to notice his awkward boner (which he probably already did) or he could risk Akashi’s wrath later and throw him off. Before he could decide, Akashi leaned forward and bit into the crook of his neck.

*

The pain jolted Midorima awake from his dream, panting to catch his breath from how real it felt. Only then did he notice his problem as it twitched. He groaned and fell back into bed, not wanting to believe that he nearly had a wet dream to his captain of all people (and that he secretly liked it). Heaven really did hate him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Midorima and his awkward BONERS because he had one in the dream and one when he woke up. There would be more awkward boners in his immediate future.
> 
> Written for the 2013 Battle of the OTPs for BPS! I drew the picture first and have been lazy to edit it for archiving. ;;;


End file.
